Le jeu d'un danseur
by Eimiin
Summary: Deidara est heureux. Aussi heureux que peut l'être un jeune homme de 23 vivant dans un beau quartier de Tokyo, travaillant sa passion. Mais un prospectus, un simple prospectus transformera ce bonheur simple et tranquille en folie. Folie ayant pour image, une tête brune mal rasée.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction :_**

_**Épilogue**_

_Dan Hakematsu avait tout ce qu'il désirait. La popularité, la richesse et beaucoup plus important, la danse. C'était un danseur renommé, une étoile filante qui brillait tellement que les autres faisaient figure de poussière. Mais une fan, une simple groupie comme tant d'autres bouleversa a jamais son existence. _

_Un démon, un ange, une danse et un amour interdit par le célèbre auteur, Loi Matsumoka._

_**First : «Dance with the Devil , A lire sans attendre »**_

_**Book Magazine : « **__**Dance with the Devil**_, Un livre splendide éclairant la danse mortelle et amoureuse d'un jeune homme trop confiant »


	2. Chapitre un : Dan, personnage mythique

**Voilà "enfin" le vrai premier chapitre de cette fic que je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus sérieusement que les autres. ^^**

**Auteur : Eimiin  
**

**Attention lemon à venir je préviendrai ! \0/  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Dan, personnage mythique.**

_Centre ville, dans un café à la mode :  
_

- Dis Sakura...

- Mmmh ?

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'il y a les auditions ?

- Oui, pour le rôle de Chiaki, ceux mineurs, et celui de Dan.

- Ah... J'espère que t'auras un mec canon pour Dan, sinon...

- Ils ne vont pas prendre un moche.

- Mouais... Qui sait hein ?

- Meuh non...Et toi Ino, toujours pas de propositions en vues ?

- Nan, le dernier m'as viré trouvant que j'avais « trop de caractère ». J'ai un shooting photo prévu demain mais après c'est tout... Et puis j'en ai ma claque du mannequinat ! J'aimerais juste me trouver un beau mec plein de fric afin de finir ma vie peinarde.

La jeune blonde finit de siroter son coca et se leva.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller hein ! C'est pas tout ça mais faut que je me le trouve ce beau gosse !

- T'as raison va ! Faut toujours espérer !

- Méchante !

Elles rirent de bon cœur et se firent la bise. Une fois son amie partie, la jeune beauté aux cheveux rose se remit à angoisser. Et si Ino avait raison ? Et si il prenait un moche ? Elle devra éprouver de profond sentiments pour cette personne, hors de question d'embrasser un hideux. C'est qu'elle n'avait encore que 17 ans et que, le rêve du prince charmant existait toujours pour elle...

* * *

- Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

- Oui, et puis, si ça rate tant pis je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais c'est un rêve d'enfant alors si je ne tente pas je me sentirais un peu nul.

- Oui je comprends. Mais... et ton spectacle ?

- Je ne danse que quelques minutes dessus, j'arriverais bien à rejoindre les deux bouts et puis je ne suis pas encore pris je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai, allez file ! Au fait ce soir je ne suis pas là.

- Répèt' ?

- Ouais.

Deidara sourit à son colocataire en enfilant son manteau, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas, voir même très peu de chance d'être pris mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, il n'y perdais rien.

- A plus Sas' !

- Ciao !

Il sortit de son immeuble en resserrant son manteau contre lui. L'air était glacial, normal pour un début de janvier. Il mit une énième fois la main dans sa poche histoire de vérifier si le prospectus, trouvé la veille volant devant l'immeuble était toujours là. Oui, il y était toujours. Deidara le sortit très délicatement et le relut, pour la énième fois aussi.

_Castings pour le film « Dance with the devil » adapté du livre du même nom aujourd'hui à 18h au studios Hakushite._

Deidara souffla et le remit dans sa poche. Quand il était adolescent, il avait adoré le livre « _Dance with the devil _» et c'est même ce livre-la qui l'a emmené dans la voie où il se trouve aujourd'hui. Danseur professionnel, un rêve que l'audacieux blond avait changé en réalité. Le personnage principal du livre lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde de la danse, un monde où Deidara était désormais épanoui. Et il s'apprêtait peut-être à entrer dans un nouvel espace totalement différent sans en être très éloigné : Le monde des films, des acteurs et du jeu. Si jamais il décrochait un rôle, même le plus insignifiant soit-il, il serait plus qu'heureux car il aurait pu effleurer des doigts un décor recréer pour ce livre qui a bouleversé sa vie.

Il continua donc sa route en sifflotant, quand un attroupement bloqua sa vue.

- Mais siiii regarde ce sont eux ! C'est _Dream _! Kyaaaaa !

_Dream _? Pensa Deidara en s'approchant, _mais c'est le groupe de Sasori ça !_

Il s'approcha un peu plus, et remarqua que toutes cette ribambelle de fans surexcitées se pâmaient devant... une affiche. L'affiche du concert avec en gros plan la tête du chanteur et bassiste, Sasori.

_Et dire que c'est mon colocataire... Son groupe commence à avoir du succès._

Il reprit sa route, la main toujours sur le prospectus, s'arrêta deux fois pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là et, enfin, arriva à sa destination.

**Studios Hakushite**

Deidara inspira un bon coup en entra d'un pas décidé dans l'élégant immeuble de verre où se passerait le tournage du film. Il prit une fiche et la remplie distraitement avec toutes les informations nécessaire ( nom, numéro ect. ). Un grand panneau à l'entré affichait des informations sur les auditions et donnait le nom des personnes déjà retenue pour les rôles.

**Dan Hakematsu : libre**

_Évidement c'est le personnage principal ils ne vont pas le trouver comme ça._

**Akiko Futsadame : Haruno Sakura**

Deidara relut bien trois fois le nom avant de tilter.

_Haruno Sakura ! Mais c'est une mannequin et actrice super célèbre ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une si personne si connue pour le second rôle. _

**Hanabi Hakematsu : Hyuga Hinata**

…_..Connaît pas mais elle va avoir du fil à retordre avec Hanabi, jamais vu un personnage aussi difficile. _

**Chiaki Futsadame : libre**

_Je pourrai bien le faire mais je suis sûrement un peu jeune pour interpréter Chiaki. Après tout il est censé avoir 45 ans ! Mais bon, on peut toujours tenter..._

Le reste du panneau était consacré au rôles mineurs et Deidara remarqua qu'ils étaient tous libres. Peu confiant mais content tout de même, il se dirigea vers l'espace des auditions et remarqua qu'il y avait deux salles. L'une uniquement pour le rôle de Chiaki et Dan et l'autre pour les plus petits. Deidara n'hésita pas, déjà qu'il avait peu de chances, autant abandonner les auditions et regarder celles pour Dan, ce personnage mythique. Il entra donc dans la salle et une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs bleus foncés fonça sur lui avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lâcher la poignée.

- Nom ?

- Heu... Deidara, Iwa no Deidara... Mais moi je veux juste re...

- Age ?

- ….V...Vingt-trois ans mais c'est juste pour regarder moi je...

Mais la femme l'avait déjà abandonné pour aller voir d'autres concurrents. Il haussa les épaules et rejoignit le groupe de personnes devant la scène. Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de grand amphithéâtre ayant l'air assez vieux. Une grande scène boisée encadrée par de lourds rideaux rouges leur faisait face. Dessus, un homme était en train de jouer une tirade de Dan, pendant que celui en face jouait Chiaki.

- Jamais je ne quitterai Akiko !

- Tu me dis ça maintenant et dans quelques moi tu l'auras déjà oubliée ! Tu me prend pour qui ?

Deidara observa minutieusement les deux hommes. Ils ne collaient pas aux personnages. Dan est censé être fougueux et impulsif alors que ce Dan-_là_ était trop mou. Chiaki est un grand homme aux grandes valeurs, très sérieux et engagé. Ce Chiaki-_là_ était trop colérique et pas assez calculateur. Les deux hommes finirent leur prestation dans le silence et la jeune femme les somma gentiment de partir et promis qu'elle les rappellera dès que possible.

_Tu parles... Ils sont trop mauvais elle ne les rappellera jamais. _

Un téléphone sonna et un raclement de chaises se fit entendre. Deidara n'essaya même pas de voir qui avait bougé, se concentrant plutôt sur le nouvel arrivant pour le rôle de Dan. Un grand brun, peu être un peu trop jeune se tenait sur scène.

- Donne ton nom. demanda suintement la jeune assistante.

- Lee. Rock Lee.

_Un nom de star ça. Voyons s'il en a le potentiel déjà. _

- Tu es là pour le rôle de Dan... tu as quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

_Dan est censé en avoir vingt. Il a une bouille de bébé il ne pourra pas être pris._

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à nous jouer de la ligne 14 à la ligne 25, et nous faire une petite démonstration de danse. Tiens.

Elle lui donna son livre et Lee se mit à jouer avec beaucoup de talent tandis que Deidara attendait impatiemment la démonstration. Une fois qu'il eut fini de jouer, il se mit à danser, bien que le manque de grâce et d'élégance se faisait sentir, les muscles fluides de son corps se mouvant dans le rythme doux et sensuel de la musique étaient tout de même beau à voir.

_Il a du talent c'est certain. Mais il lui manque quelque chose._

- Bien ! Merci, on vous rappellera Lee.

Le jeune homme sourit, tout content de lui et sortit de la salle dans une énième pirouette.

* * *

- Nan nan ça va pas ! On est mauvais là, mau-vais !

Sasori soupira en accordant sa basse, c'est vrai, ce soir l'inspiration n'y étais pas. Hidan martelait sa guitare en rageant pendant que Kiba tapotait nerveusement ses cuisses de ses baguettes.

- Bon, on reprend demain ? Demanda Shikamaru en rangeant son synthétiseur.

Toute le monde acquiesça de la tête et sortit du petit studio d'enregostrement, lunettes de soleil et capuche relevées. Sasori salua les musiciens et rentra tranquillement dans son petit appart', vide. Surpris que Deidara ne soit toujours pas rentré, il envoya son manteau sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

* * *

Deidara commençait à s'ennuyer tout seul au fond de son fauteuil. Les participants qui passaient ne valait, pour la plupart, rien. Aucune prestation ne fut meilleure que celle de Rock Lee et le blond commençait à désespérer. Il avait raté les auditions des rôles mineurs pour voir de grands acteurs interpréter un bout du texte de Dan et il n'avait vu pour l'instant que des amateurs qui ne comprenait rien à la psychologie profonde du personnage. Bref, il commençait à regretter.

- Nous vous informons que le rôle de Chiaki n'est plus disponible ! Il va être interprété par Itachi Uchiha qui vient de nous rappeler pour nous donner son accord. Désolé !

Deidara sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

_Itachi Uchiha ? **Le** Itachi Uchiha ? Le plus grand acteur connu de notre temps ! Mais il est pas un peu jeune ? Il doit quand même jouer un mec de 45 ans alors qu'il en a 32 ! J'en reviens pas... Mais qui est le réalisateur pour pouvoir se payer des stars comme ça ?_

Une vague de mécontentement et de surprise traversa la salle, ceux étant venus pour le rôle de Chiaki partirent la tête baissé et ceux qui convoitaient le rôle de Dan étaient de plus en plus excités à l'idée de jouer auprès d'une star telle qu'Itachi Uchiha.

- Suivant !

Personne ne semblait bouger, comme hypnotisé par la nouvelle. Le regard de la jeune secrétaire aux cheveux bleus passa de concurrent en concurrent avec l'intention d'en choisir un pas trop intimidé et prêt à monter sur scène.

- A vous !

Deidara tressauta devant le doigt tendu que la jeune femme avait rapidement porté vers lui. Il ne dit mot, choqué par la vivacité du geste.

- C'est bien Deidara n'est ce pas ? Allez ! Vous me jouerez des lignes 34 à 53 et vous nous ferez une petite démo mmh ? Allez montez sur scène !

_Elle... Elle parle de moi là ?_

Il se leva au ralenti, fixant d'un air abruti la scène ainsi que le jeune femme, agacée.

- Vous êtes venu pour ça non ? Allez on a pas toute la nuit !

Elle le poussa en grommelant sur les planches et se rassit. Au énième « Allez ! », Deidara sortit de sa torpeur et se concentra sur son texte avec un : « Après tout pourquoi pas... » flottant dans sa tête. Le bout du scénario qu'il devait jouer correspondait au moment où le personnage de Dan avouait ses sentiments à Akiko. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença ce monologue difficile.

- Écoute Akiko je...

_Agit comme Dan le ferait. Il est très embêté par cette relation vu qu'il est marié. Alors que ferait-il ? Il avoue ses sentiments profonds pour Akiko sachant que sa carrière va être menacée voire détruite. Il fait ça alors qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais danser libre comme avant._

Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pendant qu'il clamait le texte avec assurance. Si sa propre carrière à lui venait à être détruite, si lui, Deidara, se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de danser libre, il en mourrait. La danse, c'est sa vie, sa drogue, son inspiration, son cœur. Mais en même temps, face à la femme que l'on aime... Dan avait pris une décision horriblement difficile et Deidara ressentait ce déchirement au fond de lui.

Il finit son texte la voix tremblant légèrement avec l'émotion et remarqua que la plupart des concurrents restants étaient touchés, voir avait les larmes aux yeux, émus par sa prestation. Tout content, il sécha ses larmes et redonna le livre à la secrétaire avec un grand sourire.

- La danse maintenant. On vous regarde.

Le blond acquiesça et enleva son pull. En t-shirt et pantalon de toile, il allait avoir du mal mais ce n'était pas grave, il était heureux, comme à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à l'euphorie de la danse. Une musique douce commença, Deidara la connaissait bien, elle paraissait si innocente et pourtant elle prenait des contours rock vers le milieu. Deidara commença donc, les muscles bandés, la tête haute et le buste droit il fit quelques mouvements de classiques, la danse qu'il aimait le moins. La musique accéléra et Deidara ne put s'empêcher de rire en suivant la cadence. Les mouvements fluides de ses muscles dans défauts lui donnait l'impression de planer, ses pieds volaient, sautaient, ses bras virevoltaient, portant son corps au sol ou l'emmenant plus haut dans les airs. Il sauta juste au moment où la guitare électrique arrivait et se réceptionna sur le dos pour remonter grâce à la force de ses abdominaux. Il se lança dans une danse rapide et maîtrisée, tapant sur le sol, tordant son buste, faisant saillir ses muscles. La dernière mesure arriva et il bondit aussi haut qu'il pût afin de retomber sur la dernière note de la basse.

La tête baissée, toujours a terre il attendit le verdict en haletant. Un gros silence se faisait sentir. Puis une voix grave, qui donna des frissons au blond s'éleva du haut des gradins.

- Tu a du talent pour danser c'est sûr. Mais ceci est un film, pas une comédie musicale. Il ne suffit pas de danser, il faut aussi jouer. Et bien que tu ai réussi à pleurer lors de ta prestation, cela ne suffit pas.

La voix venait du fond de la salle, dans l'ombre. Deidara vit une silhouette se lever et venir vers lui.

- Car ce film, _mon _film est porté sur la danse mais aussi sur les sentiments amoureux. Et tu n'a pas l'air d'en avoir.

La silhouette commençait à devenir plus nette et le jeune bond sursauta en reconnaissant la personne.

Le réalisateur : Madara Uchiha, l'un des plus grand et des plus compétents. Ses films faisaient ressentir la folie, ce qu'aucun autre de ses collègues pouvait se vanter de faire. On se sentait pantois, admiratif et dégoûtée devant ses mise en scène plus qu'originales. Elles étaient belles, intelligentes, réfléchies, horribles, immorales et d'une splendeur inégalable. Oui, tout à la fois, ce qui faisait de cet Uchiha une légende vivante.

Une cigarette à la bouche, des cheveux noirs et soyeux légèrement ébouriffés, des prunelles onyx sérieuses et une barbe de trois jours, Madara Uchiha se tenait bel et bien là, devant lui, avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Deidara sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter lui monter aux joues pendant que l'Uchiha le détaillait des pieds à la tête. Le blond ne bougea pas, immobilisé par la surprise de savoir que c'était _lui _le réalisateur et par le regard perçant de son aîné de presque dix ans.

- On vous rappellera.

_Ben voyons..._

Cette simple phrase eu le pouvoir de casser l'intégralité des espoirs du jeune blond. Il remit son pull au ralenti et sortit de la salle en traînant des pieds non sans un nouveau frisson en saluant l'Uchiha.

Il passa le reste du chemin a se maudire d'avoir cru un instant qu'il aurait ou être pris. Pour un film que la moité du monde attends ce n'était même pas la peine d'y avoir seulement pensé. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir il en était désormais persuadé. La pluie se mit à tomber et Deidara rentra chez lui, les cheveux ruisselants et la mine maussade. Sasori l'attendait toujours, bien qu'il soit plus de 23 heures. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Deidara, la mine tendue.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien.

- Tu ne sais pas, ils vont peut-être te rappeler ?

- Non Sasori non...

_Il ne me rappelleront pas._

* * *

**Voilàààààààà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plut ! Je vais avoir un mal fou pour la suite mais là, ça va encore ^^' Bueno bueno, je veut bien une 'titite review siouplait histoire de me remonter le moral, moi et mon peton déchiré ! (je me suis lamentablement scratchée comme une conne sur une barre en fer et du coup j'ai le bout du pied déchiqueté ! ) jeracontemavie... Moilà gros bisous tout le monde !  
**


	3. Chapitre deux : Espérance

**Auteur : Eimiin**

**Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi ! T.T  
**

**Oui oui je sais j'ai mis du temps pour ce deuxième chapitre mais bon voilà ! ;3 Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
**

**Enjoy ! 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Espérance dans la poussière d'un Lion.**

Deidara réfléchissait. Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait rêvé qu'il obtenait le rôle de Dan, encore. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne pensait qu'a ça et qu'il se maudissait de ne penser qu'à ça. Deux jours pendant lesquels il avait espéré et espéré encore que le téléphone sonne et que la voix de la jolie secrétaire lui annonce qu'il avait le rôle. C'était trop tard, ils devaient déjà avoir choisi, Deidara en était certain. Ce qui, malheureusement ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

- Deidara tu viens ?

La voix de Sasori résonnait du couloir. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient arranger la salle pour le prochain concert de _Dream _qui aurait lieu le soir même et Deidara s'était proposé pour aider en escomptant que cela lui ferait oublier, un peu. Il grogna et se releva afin de rejoindre son colocataire, déjà près devant l'entrée. Lunettes et chapeau sur les yeux pour le rouquin, ils descendirent de leur appartement pour retrouver les autres membres du groupe devant l'immeuble.

- Ah bah quand même on a failli vous attendre !

Sasori soupira pour toute réponse à la pique d'Hidan et ils entamèrent ensemble le chemin vers la salle de concert _Le lion. _Deidara était dans ses pensées, Sasori fredonnait leur nouvelle chanson, Hidan matait les jeunes lycéennes devant lui, Kiba écoutait de la musique casque aux oreilles et Shikamaru s'amusait à l'embêter.

Une fois devant l'imposante porte de la salle et après avoir salué le gardien, les cinq jeunes hommes montèrent les instruments sur scène. Pendant que Shikamaru et Kiba se chargeaient des branchements, les trois autres s'occupèrent de l'organisation de la salle et des lumières, transportant spots, ampoules et chaise à leur convenance.

* * *

- Oui allô ?

_ - Sasa ? C'est Ino, ça va ?_

- Oui oui et toi ? Beau gosse trouvé ?

_ - Nan, juste un pauvre type apparemment fou de moi mais trop gros._

- Que de problèmes ma pauvre chérie !

_ - Haha... Sinon toi, il l'a trouvé ce Dan ?_

- J'ai assisté aux auditions en restant cachée mais je suis partie avant la fin, en tout cas il y en a un qui est bien parti !

_ - Ah bon ?_

- Oui, un certain Rock Lee.

_ - Canon ?_

- Ouais pas mal... Peut-être des trop gros sourcils mais ça s'épile alors ça va ! Il a aussi une coupe pourrie !

_ - Mais ça se coupe alors ça va !_

- Exact !

_ - Et sinon Chiaki il est interprété par qui ?_

- Tu ne le devineras jamais... I-ta-chi Uchiha !

_ - Naaaan ?_

- Siiiii ! Je te jure ! J'ai trop hâte de le rencontrer !

_ - La chance ! Quand ce sera ton meilleur pote tu me le présenteras hein ?_

- T'en fais pas va, je ne t'oublie pas ! Allez bises !

_ - Bises !_

Clac ! Tûuuuut...

* * *

- Je le met où le bleu ? Demanda le blond, un gros spot lumineux turquoise dans les mains.

- A droite de la batterie ! Répondit le chanteur en empilant des fauteuils et des tables aidé d'Hidan sur le côté de la scène.

Les heures passèrent et bientôt la faim se fit sentir, Kiba proposa L'_Ichiriaku _pour déjeuner, et, après l'acquiescement général, ils mirent leur manteau et sortirent vers le restaurant.

- Le stress monte hein ? C'est ce soir le concert !

- T'es lourd Hidan... Oui le stress monte, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !

- Oooh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait le p'tit rouquin !

- Raaah t'es énervant !

Une fois installé à leur table, commande donnée, Shikamaru souleva le problème du micro qui ne marchait qu'à moitié et le repas continua sur cette lancée. Un à un, ils résolurent les problèmes de la salle et de l'organisation et quand l'addition arriva, tout était organisé, fignolé et minutieusement préparé jusqu'au moindre détail. Content d'eux, ils payèrent et revinrent à la salle _Le Lion_. Il était 14h et le concert commençait à 20h. Ils avaient donc six heures devant eux pour se préparer, faire une répétition générale et accorder les instruments. Deidara, ne pouvant plus les aider en rien, salua tout le groupe et rentra au studio, promettant de venir les voir un peu avant.

_Sasori avait l'air très, très tendu. Ça peut se comprendre vu la salle immense dans laquelle ils vont jouer, enfin c'est comme même pas leur premier concert, loin de là._

C'est donc dans ses pensées que le blond arriva chez lui, retira son manteau et s'affala sur le canapé. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait eu durant la matinée, toutes la poussière et la sueur qu'il avait pu éliminer, il n'avait cessé de penser aux auditions. Des images, des sensations, des bribes et mots et de discussions revenaient sans cesse, le harcelant sans relâche.

Il s'endormit contre les coussins devant la télé, diffusant une émission de cuisine sans intérêt et rêva, une nouvelle fois, du rôle de Dan, sauf que cette fois-ci, Madara Uchiha était là. Il lui parlait gentiment, lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu de danseur aussi doué que lui, lui souriait, avança sa main vers son visage et...

- Et le téléphone sonna.

- Woua ! Qu'est ce qu...

Deidara se releva brusquement, maudissant ce fichu téléphone et alla décrocher en baillant.

- Allô ?

_ - Deidara ? Mais t'es où là ? Je croyais que tu passais avant !_ gronda la voix du rouquin.

- Bah oui oui je passe avant...

_ - Je t'ai réveillé ?_

- Mgnoui...

_ - Bah viens ! On commence dans une demi-heure la salle se remplit déjà !_

- QUOI ?

_ - Il est 19h30 Dei, t'as trop dormi_ !

- Ex..cuse moi, j'arrive ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Deidara reposa précipitamment le téléphone, se recoiffa, enfila d'autre vêtements et sortit en trombe du studio. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pût à travers passants et voitures et arriva en vue de la salle. Une immense file d'attente s'allongeant sur toute l'avenue entrait petit à petit à travers les grandes portes. Le public se constituait surtout d' ados, fille comme garçons avec quelques adultes. Le bond doubla toute cette file et entra par la petite porte de derrière, réservée aux artistes. Il continua sa route le long d'un couloir recouverts d'affiches aux couleurs chatoyantes, tourna à un angle et entra dans la loge.

- Désolé les mecs je ne me suis pas réveillé... Ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas, visiblement le stress était important vu la lourde l'ambiance trônant dans la pièce. Sasori, habillé et maquillé était face au miroir et ne bougeait pas, Kiba tapait à toute vitesse sur ses genoux, les yeux exorbités, Shikamaru pianotait sur une table et Hidan, le seul détendu, se pâmait comme un coq face au miroir, devant son costume de cuir très seyant.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel et fit son boulot, il secoua un peu Sasori qui fini par cligner des yeux et sourire timidement, vola les baguettes de Kiba riant avec celui-ci, donna une tape amicale à Shikamaru qui releva doucement la tête et freina Hidan qui voulait absolument partir.

- Vous entrez en scène dans un quart d'heure. Prêt ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous, souriant, heureux. Sasori s'échauffa un peu la voix et Kiba alla voir si la salle était pleine. Il revint un peu déboussolé, un sourire débile au visage.

- La salle est pleine à craquer ! Il n'y a plus une seule place assise, la fosse est remplie !

Hidan leva le poing aux ciel en signe de victoire et Deidara annonça qu'il allait peut-être aller dans la salle si il ne voulait pas rater le début. Il s'écarta de Sasori, lequel n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir, et souhaita bonne chance à ses quatre amis, lesquels étaient maintenant tous sur les nerfs. Riant, il retourna à la salle, se frayant un chemin difficile parmi les fan il réussit à trouver sa place assise, l'une des mieux placées. Au moment même où ses fesses touchèrent le siège, la salle plongea dans le noir et l'excitation, jusque là bien cachée, devint presque palpable.

- Sasori je t'aime ! cria une jeune fille visiblement au bord de l'extase.

- Hidaaaaaaan ! hurla un autre groupe affublé de t-shirt à l'effigie de leur idole.

Un immense écran descendit sur scène et un compte à rebours commença.

- 5...4...

Deidara se leva et entama la suite avec les quelques autres dizaines de milliers de personnes.

- ...3 !...2 !...1 ! ... ZERO !

L'écran disparu et la scène fut éblouie de lumières pendant que de la fumée sortit de tout les côtés. Plus elle se dissipa et plus on pouvait apercevoir Sasori, devant, micro à la main et basse autour du torse. Les cheveux tombant élégamment sur ses yeux noisettes, un sourire au lèvres, il était superbe. Hidan suivait, tout en cuir, torse nu, le regard enjôleur, une belle guitare blanche dans ses main, il fit un clin d'œil coquin à la foule qui se pâma à grands cris. Kiba était maintenant visible, derrière sa batterie luisante, tournant ses baguettes dans les mains d'un air professionnel. Et Shikamaru, au fond, un beau piano devant lui, salua la foule d'un geste modeste de la main.

- KYYYYAAAAAAA !

Deidara rigola et se rassit sur son siège, le concert pouvait commencer. Il savait déjà l'ordre des musiques du groupe. Ils commenceraient par les nouvelles puis finiraient par _la_ chanson qui a fait leur popularité. Une chanson magnifique que le blond attendait avec impatience.

- 1,2,3,4 !

La musique commença et Deidara, ne connaissant que trop bien les chansons, sortit discrètement de la salle. Le groupe savait qu'il faisait ça, il n'aimait pas particulièrement toutes ces fans surexcitées. Mais il reviendrait dans une bonne heure. Afin d'assister à la dernière chanson, la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus véridique. Une chanson tellement émouvante qu'un silence presque religieux prône dans la salle lorsque les premières notes retentissent.

- Tiens Dei t'es là toi aussi ?

- Tenten !

Il sourit et fit la bise à sa collègue de travail. Grande, mince et assez jolie, Tenten était sa partenaire en danse depuis déjà deux ans. Elle aimait bien ça mais, bien qu'étant très douée ce n'était pas sa passion. Elle préférait dévorer tout les livres de la bibliothèque et jouer pendant des heures sur son écran plat.

- Tu es venue avec Shino ?

- Oui, tu pense bien qu'il ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !

Deidara rigola. Shino, l'actuel petit ami de Tenten était le meilleur copain de Kiba et un fan incontestable de _Dream_.

- Tu n'assiste pas au concert ?

- Non, toutes se fans qui hurlent, se collant à mon Shino me rendent hystérique, alors si je reste là-bas je vais créer une émeute !

Elle pouffa et, après un bisou sur la joue du blond, retourna dans la salle. Deidara resta là, à rêvasser tandis que l'ambiance grimpait à l'intérieur. Le temps passa et le danseur se rendit compte qu'il était temps qu'il revienne à l'intérieur. Il couru un peu et arriva aux tout premier accords de la chanson _Just a dream..._

Un silence s'imposa et Deidara s'assit à sa place, les yeux fixés sur Sasori.

_If you have a dream_

_and I can feel it_

La voix grave du rouquin s'éleva lentement sur les notes de Shikamaru. La mélodie, douce, plaintive, prenait vie entre les mains expertes du grand brun. Tandis que la voix... La voix de Sasori, sensuelle, grave et limpide était magnifique. Ses lèvres d'un rose soutenu, légèrement humides se mouvant avec délicatesse sur les sons de la chansons faisaient frissonner. Deidara en eu la chair de poule. En ce moment même, une aura magique émanait du rouquin. Il était beau. Tout simplement beau, mais d'une beauté qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, qui rendait tout raisonnement impossible par sa flamboyance. Une beauté de rêve.

_You are my dream, _

_you are ma only dream..._

_THE dream that I have search many years..._

_THE dream that who I will do anything for make him alive, make him reality !_

Kiba et Hidan se mirent de la partie, donnant un rythme à la musique devenue plus rock. Hidan se rapprocha de Sasori et prit un autre micro, ensemble ils entamèrent le couplet connu de tous en chœur avec le public. La voix rocailleuse du guitariste et celle, magique et limpide du rouquin créaient un duo extraordinaire.

_Just a dream ! One dream !_

_Please can you ? For me..._

_Just this fucking dream !_

_THIS FUCKING DREAM !_

_'cause I want it ! I WANT IT !_

_THIS DREEEAAAM !_

Toute la musique s'arrêta instantanément et Sasori finit seul les dernières paroles.

_If I have a dream,_

_and I can fell it_

_I can tell you...that..._

_You are the only dream of my night..._

Il leva la main vers le public, plongeant son regard envoûtant parmi les jeunes filles qui hurlèrent de joie. Deidara applaudit et sortit rapidement de la salle avant la cohorte de groupies. Après que les artistes eurent disparus du rideau de scène sous les applaudissements et les cris, il reprit le chemin des loges où les quatre jeunes hommes étaient arrivés avant lui.

- Yo ! Super les gars !

- Dei ! Alors c'était comment ? demanda le rouquin, encore tout rouge d'émotions.

Bah comme d'hab moi j'ai pas tout vu mais _Just a dream_ bah... J'ai failli pleurer... la routine quoi !

- Naaan ?

- Si !

Ils rirent et après que le maquillage et les habits de scènes furent enlevés, les deux amis prirent le chemin du studio. Il était aux alentours de 22h30 quand ils arrivèrent chez eux. Deidara, n'ayant pas manger gratta les restes tandis que Sasori, épuisé, tomba comme une masse sur le fauteuil. Le blond était ravi, la musique lui avait un peu fait oublier les auditions et même si l'idée revenait dans sa tête, il s'était bien amusé ce soir.

Et le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

* * *

**Spoiler : **

** " **_Deidara sentit sa main trembler. Toute cette nuit il n'avait pensé qu'à ça, sa future carrière et voilà que ce jeune con se moquait de leurs rêves. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il envoya une magistrale droite au brun qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur._

_ - Ne te moque plus jamais de nos rêves... JAMAIS !_

_Personne n'alla aider Rock Lee à se relever, il le fit donc tous seul, se massant la pommette et fusillant le blond du regard._ **"**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre !  
**

**_Reviews s'il vous plait x)_  
**


End file.
